


Why Did You Leave Me?

by JustMiloPlease



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Short Stories [5]
Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Letter to Eren, Letters, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMiloPlease/pseuds/JustMiloPlease
Summary: Eren dies. Levi writes him a letter to the grave.





	

You died. You finally decided you had enough of this bull shit and you left. Not that I blame you. You had all of the humanity on your shoulders. No, I don’t blame you for leaving. I blame you for leaving me. You promised. You said we would never leave each other. Yes, we had months. We whispered ‘I love you’s’ and sweet nothings. I got to hold onto you for a few months. But you still left. And I blame you for that. 

I love you, Eren Jaeger

-Levi

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr http://pompeiismilo.tumblr.com


End file.
